User blog:Blue Jay of Lightning/Time's End Part One: A Club Penguin Fanfiction
This is sort of a special "episode" of Snowstorm of Secrets. Prologue He walked out of the building, hoping to see one thing. And that one thing was there. That one thing... How could he explain... Was the end of time itself. The end of time was coming closer and closer, working with him. Suddenly, a shadowy figure kidnapped him. The end of time followed the figure, and it saved him. The end of time only had one more thing to do. End time. In 3. 2. 1. Now, let me tell you how this all started in November, 2013. Chapter 1: The End There once was a lonely penguin named Jay. Jay was a ninja who was the brother of Sensei. He was 22 years old, but he was once 430. His aging process was reversed due to a glitch of a machine that was supposed to turn him into a Puffle. He knew it was coming. Jay walked into the Professional Security Area, where he worked. However, it was actually the cover-up for the PSA, Pixie's Secret Agency. Today was the day that somebody would be voted for the Vice Director. He opened up the secret door to the HQ. From there, he went to the Coffee Break Room. Pixie announced on the loudspeaker, "And the winner is..." Long pause. "CHARLIE!" Confetti rained from the ceiling. The agents celebrated. All the agents celebrated. Except for one. What? You think it was Jay? Of course not! Jay was happy for Charlie. The one agent who didn't celebrate... That one agent was... "Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Jay. The agent stood up and walked away. When he exited the room, the lights turned off and the confetti stopped falling. A television turned itself on. "Agents! I have ten seconds before I..." Locy flew away backwards into something. Her boyfriend, Chad, screamed, "LOCY! NO!" Locy disappeared. It was too late. Locy couldn't be saved. The thing she flew into took form of a penguin. "Present yourself!" it boomed. "Catherine Jay Sensei must be destroyed!" "Who are you?" asked Jay. "You know who I am. You've been running from me all your life. You've always known I would come. You just never wanted to believe yourself. Come to the Town at 5:00 P.M. on March 9, 2014, or else your precious multiverse will seize to exist. A storm is coming, Jay. A storm is coming." It disappeared. The television went off. The lights came back on, and the confetti started falling again. "Who was that?" asked a fellow agent of the PSA, who was named Flames. Jay just stood there, looking at the television. He didn't answer. And then... Tick-tock. Chapter 2: A Couple Months After This March 2, 2014. One week until the end of time. Jay had, well, turned into a whole different person, yet he was completely the same. He was no longer a ninja, but he was a wizard with snow powers. During the week, he acted stranger than usual, hoping that March 9 would never happen. It was in seven days. In seven days, he was going to die. He would only have lived less than 4 months in his new body. Nobody knew who the figure was that had appeared on the television screen except for Jay, and Jay knew him better than anyone. "No," he said. "I can't... Not yet... Why can't I just skip that day? What did I do to die?" Deep down inside, he knew he wasn't going to die. He knew who the figure was, and that it would only die if he did. That figure relied on him to live. He's been running from the day all his life. It was coming too soon. He'd known it would happen since December. He know who it was. It was his best friend, and it was his worst nightmare. He had to do something to prevent the end of time... But what? So he went to the person who'd helped him most. Only one problem. The person who helped him the most was his archenemy. Admiral Percy Jammington XXVI. And then... Tick-tock. Chapter 3: Coffee With The Enemy- And The Narrator Jay knocked four times. That's when Percy opened the door. "Catherine, what are you doing here? Are you trying to destroy me?" he asked. "No, I need your help," replied Jay. "Well then, I was just heading to the Coffee Shop with my girlfriend, Agent Penny Jackson XXVI. Want to come?" "Sure." When they got to the Coffee Shop, the Coffee Shop Guy turned around. "Err, would you like some coffee or something?" he asked. Why does his voice sound familiar, Jay thought. Oh wait, he's-'' "Hey, I remember you! You are in the PSA! I used to narrate things for them, you know. One day, they fired me. "Didn't we fire you because you were plotting to kill us?" asked Jay. "Err, I wanted a mission mainly about the narrator, but nobody would let me, so I sorta made up that thing." "Well, we'll take three coffees," said Percy. "I'll pay." Jay was surprised at his lack of disrespect. They sat down to drink their coffee. Percy and Jay mostly didn't talk to each other, but every now and then, Percy and Penny were interrupted by Jay. The only real conversation they had was when they got their coffee. "Percy, I asked you to help me. If you don't... You'll be gone. I'll be gone. Penny will be gone!" Percy looked at Penny, hugged her, then said, "If I only have a few days left, I want you to know this." She kissed Percy. Percy wiped his beak. "I never really liked you." "WHAT?!" she ran away, crying. "That was harsh," Jay told him. "Yeah, I've done that to a lot of girls. She's part of an agency called the Secret Hidden Intelligence Triangle, which, uh, only has three agents, and I work against them," Percy said. "I tricked her into liking me." "Wait- Secret Hidden Intelligence Triangle would be the S-" "Yeah, don't say it." "Listen, we need to work together, or time itself will end!" Jay told Percy. "Well, I don't really want you alive, so it's a win-lose situation," Percy replied. Then Percy walked away, but then came back and threw Jay's coffee mug on the ground, then walked away again. Jay didn't expect that. Suddenly... Tick-tock. Category:Blog posts